destiny of the fated and the destruction of the world
by blue01
Summary: when the dragons enter our world for friendship a small group find out the truth and will stop at nothing to save the world or die trying


**Sorry i haven't uploaded anything for a while but here is my next story. I will be putting 2 chapters in this part becaus the first chapter is a bit short, also i got this idea from a story called the fated from endlessPossibilities57 so i am changing it a** lot**but let's get right to it.**

Destiny of the fated and the

destruction of the world

chapter 1 beginning of the end

at night in a small forest it was all peaceful until someone with a bloody shirt and a cut face ran forward in the dirt, it was a tall guy with black hair he looked back and saw a dragon with purple scales and a yellow underbelly and another dragon with black skin and scarlet underbelly, while he was running he saw a cave and ran into it and hid without the female seeing.

The guy sat down and took out a small device and hid it under some leaves, he then took out a recorder and said "hello, hello, anyone there ahh whatever, if anybody hears this do not trust them no matter what happens, if you find yourself in this world leave or you will die! if they find there way to our world do not hesitate to kill them, do not believe anything they say no matter what and most of all do not trust them. AHHH!" he yelled while getting dragged away by his leg.

"no please someone help me, please anybody! No please no spyro!" he yelled.

"tell me where the portal device is now!" spyro said before lifting his head up and was threatening to breath fire on him.

"tell him or he will burn you alive, now tell him!" Cynder said in a threatening voice.

The guy looked up and said with a look of disgust "I will never tell you anything Cynder!"

"so be it kill him." Cynder said.

"with pleasure." When he was about to breath fire, he used another element and said "actually I will give him a more painful death, freezing him from the inside." He smirked and his eyes glowed blue and the guy started feeling ice burn inside him and he started to die slowly until he felt a tail pierce his stomach and he died lying there.

Chapter 2 revelations

Year 2020

Manhattan

It was the middle of a day and a 19-year-old Jace walked to a huge building with the wind blowing in his face. When he got to the building doors he hesitated and thought _this is the big moment to uncover the secrets behind infiscape,_ the reason why he thought this is that he found out that people have been going missing since 2 months ago when the portal was built and the dragons came into our world. Jace opened the door and went to the front desk and said to the receptionist "I'm here for my meeting with the CEO of infiscape please."

"name please and what's your purpose here." The receptionist asked.

"my name is Daniel and I'm here to present a new project for infiscape." Jace lied.

"ok I will call upstairs and let them know you are here, go sit in the waiting room and then I'll let you when they are ready." The guy told Jace.

Before sitting down Jace asked, "hey what's your name by the way if you don't mind."

The person looked at Jace and said, "that's no problem my name is Mike."

Jace then walked into the room and sat down next to a guy reading a newspaper and said, "Anything interesting in the news?"

The guy replied to Jace saying "Just the usual doom and gloom."

"so, have you heard about the people going missing lately?" Jace asked

the guy replied, "yeah I just read the article about the missing kids, I personally think they ran away to be honest."

"by the way my name is Jace what's yours." Jace asked to the guy sitting next to him while holding out his hand.

"I'm Jaden nice to meet you." Jaden said shaking Jace's hand. "so, what is your thoughts on the missing people?"

Jace replied by saying "I think they were taken; I also think that it has to do with infiscape."

Jaden then said with a puzzled look "your one of those crazy people aren't you."

Jace then said to him stating "I'm not crazy i have most of the proof I need I'm just here for the final pieces you see, you know about the dragons entering our world two months ago, well ever since then people have been going missing, and not only that but 1 week ago my friend went missing his house was totally wiped down no furniture no nothing now why would that happen explain." Jace explained.

Jaden then yelled, "you are joking right!"

"quiet down can't let them hear us, but no I'm not joking, now let me think. How to get passed the security doors without getting noticed." Jace started thinking to himself. Jace then turned and said "if I get the information and bring it to you then will you believe me."

Jaden lifted his arm for a handshake then said, "sounds like a plan, meet me here tonight."

Jace took Jaden's hand and said "tonight."

"Daniel." Jace got up and walked to Mike "the CEO had to cancel your meeting."

Jace then said, "yeah that's fine." Jace then pretended to drop his drink he went to pick it up and grabbed the security card and said, "I am so sorry,"

Mike then said, "it's all good just clean it up please." Mike then walked away.

Jace quickly went near the locked door, he grabbed a map and unlocked the door went inside and closed it, he then started heading towards the office but made a wrong turn and headed into the portal room. Jace looked up and sighed while saying "must have made a wrong turn." Before he left he heard screaming coming from the portal and looked towards it, a couple minutes later a guy came out, the guy looked like he had been tortured.

he was about to ask if he was ok until he heard people coming so Jace hid and saw doctors and nurses running inside and took the poor guy away. Once they had left Jace walked out and into the right place he was meant to go and opened a filing cabinet and took out lots of files, he was looking for a few minutes until he found a file that said **OPERATION WORLD DESTRUCTION **Jace read through the file but all there was were blank papers, Jace than said "whatever this is they don't want it to be known to the public."

So with the file in hand he ran out into the lobby and put the keycard on the receptionists desk until he heard a voice saying "what are you doing and is your name even Daniel?"

Jace then looked and saw Mike standing there "no my name is Jace but listen you do not want to do this." Jace spoke to Mike.

Mike replied saying, "and why's that might I ask." Jace took out the folder and gave it to Mike, Mike read out loud "operation world destruction. What is this?" he flipped through the files and saw nothing.

Jace then said to Mike "a guy by the name of Jaden will be here tonight I'll explain everything then."

Later that night

They then heard the doors open and Jaden walked through and saw the receptionist and asked, "why is he here?"

Jace then said, "he's all good."

Jaden then said, "you better have proof or I'm walking out." Jace grabbed the file and handed it to him Jaden started reading and said, "what does this mean?"

Jace then stated, "I do not know, I don't know." Jace then thought a moment and said "my friend said that if he ever went missing, he left something for me, he said I would know it when I saw it. He said look for the recording, it would reveal everything, i think he meant look for the voice recorder. We need to get to his place now."

At night In a small town outside of Manhattan Aaron and his sister Rachel were walking to a cafe shop where Aaron works and when they got there Aaron said "hey sis wait here in the alley I just need to talk to my boss so yeah just have a smoke or something."

Rachel walked to the side alley and started smoking when she heard a whooshing sound and asked "hello! Anyone there! Aaron if that is you, it's not funny!"

A red dragon then walked into the light and said, "I'm hungry." In a struggling voice.

Rachel then said too him after jumping "well come in I'm sure my brother can get you some food."

"I'm not looking for food inside I got what I right here in front of me." The dragon said with a evil smile.

Rachel then slowly walked to the door trying not to piss off the dragon and said "Aaron, Aaron open up!" The dragon slowly walked towards her, so she started to yell but before she could say anything it opened its jaw and closed it on her head. after eating her the dragon licked his lips and flew off leaving her dead body on the ground to rot

**let me know of what you think of the changes and if it is any good **


End file.
